Partenaires de glace
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tous nos amis sont sortis vivants de la bataille contre l'Empire des Machines -ouais je voulais pas les voir morts alors voilà !- mais un Nouvel Empire surgit de l'ombre et cherche à ressusciter Rafaelo, Téppei et ses compagnons vont devoir compter sur l'aide d'un duo des glaces Sibériennes pour les guider...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos du manga B'TX original en sont pas à moi contrairement aux autres qui apparaitront dans cette fic qui me travaille depuis quelques années déjà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout bonne lecture !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je prierai les âmes sensibles et les homophobes de quitter immédiatement cette fic car Yaoi et autres sujets violents. Sinon, bienvenus à vous et amusez-vous bien en lisant ! Lâchez vos impressions, j'ai hâte de les connaitre !

* * *

_Partenaires de glace_

**0 **

**L'ordre de l'Empereur**

**- Tour du QG du Nouvel Empire... -**

- Vous vouliez me voir, Empereur ?

- Je t'ai fais venir afin de te confier une mission.

- Je vous écoute…

- Vas détruire Téppei et ses compagnons afin qu'ils ne viennent pas entraver nos plans.

Le jeune homme s'inclina profondément avant de se retirer d'une démarche féline qui fit sourire l'Empereur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gardant un sourire carnassier. Ce gamin était tentant. Bien trop tentant. Son corps androgyne et son innocence que sa froideur dégageait lui valaient de nombreux regards envieux et peu chastes bien qu'il ne semblait soit nullement s'en formalisé soit les ignorer royalement. Il était l'un des combattants les plus forts du Nouvel Empire si bien que nul n'osait l'approcher, ayant trop peur de finir en statue de glace pour l'éternité. Ce jeune homme avait tout pour plaire. La beauté, l'intelligence, le mystère, la puissance et la renommée. Seulement, il ne semblait pas heureux ou en tout cas, il semblait vide tout sentiments. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ni esquisser la moindre émotion depuis plus de 12 ans, à son arrivée. Il ne s'intéressait à rien sauf à son partenaire de combat, Yôdon, son B't. Le plus beau B't jamais construit s'était éveillé à la vie grâce au sang glacé de ce garçon à peine deux mois après son arrivée au QG du Nouvel Empire et cela avait fait grand bruit. Yôdon –à l'origine destiné à l'Empereur- avait été fabriqué à l'image du cygne, ce bel oiseau symbolisant la grâce et la pureté.

Son blindage d'un bleu nuit profond presque noir faisait ressortir ses yeux aussi bleus que les glaces de Sibérie dont son donneur était originaire de par sa mixité d'origines. Il était un peu plus grand que le jeune homme dont la croissance avait fini par se stopper, le laissant à une taille d'un 1,68m environ. Leurs regards étaient les mêmes et cela déroutait tous ceux qui croisaient leurs yeux de givre. La longue chevelure noire légèrement ondulée du jeune homme rajoutait du crédit à son apparente fragilité qui n'était qu'apparente, il était aussi solide que son élément malgré sa fine et délicate silhouette ainsi que son teint blafard –presque- maladif. Peu musclé à vue de nez, tous ceux qui l'avaient sous-estimé n'étaient plus en mesure de détromper les autres sur ses capacités aussi belles qu'effrayantes. Oui, il effrayait tous ceux qui combattaient pour l'Empereur et nul à part celui-ci ne lui faisait confiance. En raison de ses pouvoirs, il était mis à l'écart mais il ne s'en plaignait aucunement préférant la compagnie rassurante et silencieuse de son B't. Nul à part celui-ci ne connaissait son véritable nom et le jeune homme en était satisfait. Son nom lui faisait honte. Il ne le haïssait pas mais il ne l'aimait nullement non plus. La souffrance qu'il reflétait était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout cacher bien que Yôdon soit le seul à qui il pouvait tout dévoiler sans avoir la crainte d'être rejeté ou éliminé pour sa faiblesse mentale. Malgré sa froideur et sa dureté, il n'aimait pas se battre ni torturer ses opposants comme le faisaient la plupart de ses « _compagnons_ », il préférait en finir vite et bien, que sa victime n'ai pas le temps de souffrir… Tuer de sang-froid, lui faisait l'effet d'une violente craquelure au sein de son cœur de glace, ce cœur qu'il avait gelé pour ne plus souffrir comme un être humain.

Il alla se vêtir d'une combinaison couleur nuit sans oublier de passer ses gants avant de quitter ses appartements une fois prêt pour se rendre sur le balcon de la tour du QG où son B't l'attendait. Yôdon était du même acabit que son donneur. Solitaire et froid envers les autres B't, il n'accordait qu'une vague importance à ses congénères, ne daignant accepter que son donneur. Les autres B't chuchotaient entre aux sur ce cygne qu'ils jugeaient tous arrogant de par la puissance démesurée de son partenaire mais lorsque le dit partenaire pénétra sur le balcon, le cygne se redressa et avança vers son « _maitre_ » qui passa sa main gantée sur le métal froid en une simple caresse tendre de salutation. Ils parlaient très peu l'un comme l'autre et lorsqu'ils conversaient, c'était en sibérien plus qu'en japonais. Yôdon se baissa et laissa son donneur monter sur son dos avant de décoller vers l'ile de Kamui où l'objectif de leur mission, les attendaient.

- Master ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Comment ça ?

-Pour Téppei et ses compagnons, allez-vous les éliminer ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques minutes, il semblait réfléchir. Depuis un moment, les ordres de son Empereur et même cet homme lui tapaient littéralement sur le système. Il avait progressivement cessé d'obéir à la moindre de ses demandes enfin ordres depuis le jour où il avait découvert toute la vérité sur le Nouvel Empire. L'ordre que l'Empereur venait de lui donner l'arrangeait, Téppei et ses amis étaient la seule chance de sauver la planète et il le savait.

- Je ne les tuerais pas. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir sauver la planète, une seconde fois de la destruction, je vais donc les prévenir. Ça te vas, Yôdon ?

Le B't hocha la tête sans répondre mais il était du même avis que son maitre. Le soleil se couchait sur la mère qu'ils venaient d'atteindre, laissant de beaux reflets rougeoyants sur les flots encore calmes.

- Mais pour combien de temps… ? Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux sibériens, les sourcils quelques peu froncés.

**Fin de l'épisode.**

* * *

Moi : Qui veut la suite ?

Téppei : Pourquoi je sens qu'on va s'en prendre plein la gueule ?

Moi : Parce que ça va être le cas xD

Téppei : Oh bon sang...

Nath-chan : Mais te fais pas de mauvais sang, ma Tsuki va être **très** gentille, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Moi : Mais oui ^_^

Louha : Bah tu vois, même elle le dis !

Téppei : Justement...

Moi : Roh ! Bravo la confiance ! Je me vengerai ! *_se remet à écrire pour mettre sa menace à exécution_*

Louha: Ou la...

Nath-chan : Les pauvres... Bon lâchez vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Et voilà la suite ! La baston ne va pas tarder et les premières interrogations sont là ! Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews !

* * *

**Acte **

**1 : Beauté Sibérienne**

**- Ile de Kamui...- **

Sur l'ile de Kamui, un jeune homme -que nous connaissions bien- flânait dans les branches de l'arbre géant dont les feuillages imposants le protégeaient de l'astre solaire dont la lumière l'empêchait de faire la sieste. Téppei –puisque c'était lui- avait encore bien changé depuis la bataille contre l'Empire des Machines visant à sauver son frère et la planète entière de Rafaelo. Il avait prit de la carrure et des centimètres tandis que son fidèle B't n'avait –sans mauvais jeu de mots- pas prit une rouille. Le brun avait laissé sa crinière pousser jusqu'à tomber sur ses larges épaules et ses traits avaient fini par perdre les rondeurs de l'adolescence de façon définitive, s'affirmant et devenant bien plus virils. Ses bras toujours nus alors qu'il portait son habituel t-shirt noirs ne cachaient absolument rien à sa force physique tout comme le reste de son corps de guerrier à peine dissimulés avec ses vêtements peu discrets. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure et ce n'était pas ses compagnons qui allaient dire le contraire. Fao jouait toujours du violon et se chamaillait de façon plus ou moins adulte avec Ron qui passait son temps à s'entrainer alors que Karen et Okuto vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives aidant parfois Kotaro et son épouse, le docteur Lisa (la femme blonde dans l'animé qui les aident).

Téppei ne cherchait pas vraiment leur compagnie mais il se sentait un peu seul lorsque X partait en vadrouille avec les autres B't pour faire le tour des défenses de l'ile. En cinq ans, ils n'avaient pas chômés ! Et ils en avaient profité pour installer diverses protections au sein de l'ile de Kamui où de nombreuses personnes n'ayant plus rien ni nulle part où aller étaient venus s'installer.

X revient se poser près de l'arbre et leva la tête, cherchant son donneur de ses yeux bleus. Ils le trouvèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Le jeune homme n'était pas le genre que l'on pouvait manquer. Pour le commun des mortels, il était seulement beau, fort et assez charismatique mais pour les combattants et les B't qui le côtoyaient, son rayonnement constamment présent les éblouissaient sans que Téppei n'y fasse réellement attention. Cette lumière se dégageant de lui, intimidait mais ceux qui la sentait se sentait en sécurité auprès du jeune homme, X faisait partit de ceux-là. Le Kirin aimait énormément son donneur et cette affection était visible et réciproque. Téppei n'était jamais loin ni de son ainé ni de son partenaire de combat. Ils les aimaient bien trop pour s'éloigner d'eux bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Seuls ses yeux bruns chaud dévoilaient cette émotion intense. Se sentant observé, Téppei ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant X le fixant du sol. Il se redressa et sauta de la branche où il était installé jusqu'au sol où il atterrit souplement sur ses pieds. Ils parlèrent un peu.

X se tendit brusquement lorsque ses capteurs détectèrent la présence d'un B't inconnu. Téppei fronça les sourcils et l'enfourcha. Ils décolèrent pour se rendre sur la falaise et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir prit l'initiative. Fao et Jutaime étaient déjà sur la roche tout comme Ron et Rédo ainsi que Karen et Shadow. Okuto était également présent, Max se trouvant à proximité. Téppei resta sur X en passant son Poing du Messie sur son bras scrutant l'horizon. Un éclair nuit fit sursauter tout le monde et ils purent voir un superbe B't bleu nuit chevauché par un jeune homme aux yeux de givre qui fit frissonner le plus jeune. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et les deux jeunes hommes surent qu'ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se quitter de sitôt. Avant que l'un ne prenne la parole, le donneur du cygne s'exprima.

- Je ne viens pas pour combattre mais pour vous avertir d'une menace.

- Quelle genre de menace ?

Le regard bleu du jeune homme à la chevelure de jais se planta dans le regard méfiant de Ron qui avait posé la question d'un ton cassant.

- Une organisation nommée le Nouvel Empire veut ressusciter Rafaelo.

Tous se figèrent sous la bombe que le jeune homme venait de lâcher. Mais quels inconscients ! Ce B't était un monstre incontrôlable ! S'ils le ramenaient à la vie ce serait une catastrophe !

- L'Empereur m'a envoyé vous éliminer mais… Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce monstre revienne à la vie, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous avertir du danger.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne le fais pas pour nous inciter à te suivre et à tomber entre les griffes de ton Empereur ? Lança une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme regarda Karen avec un sourire ironique avant de répondre à sa pique assez froidement.

- Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai déjà accomplie ma mission dès que je vous ai vu.

L'aura glacée du nouveau venue se fit plus pesante et déchainée. Téppei n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la magnifique silhouette du cavalier du cygne mais il réfléchissait également à ce que celui-ci venait de leur dire. Il n'avait pas tort, sa réplique sonnait juste.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons te suivre. Déclara Fao sur lequel le jeune home dirigea ensuite son regard. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et les prunelles glacées s'adoucirent quelque peu surprenant le violoniste qui sentait de lointain souvenirs sur réveiller…

Ils allèrent prévenir le frère de Téppei qui avec son épouse promit veiller à la sécurité de l'ile et avec les renseignements que leur donna l'inconnu, ils purent entrer dans les réseaux du Nouvel Empire. Après une rapide préparation, ils enfourchèrent leur B't respectif et le périple démarra…

La journée était avancée et le soleil se déplaçait lentement, le crépuscule allait bientôt tomber. Le donneur du cygne avait prit la tête de leur groupe et ses lèvres demeuraient closes depuis leur départ de Kamui. Ron et Rédo bavardaient avec Karen et Shadow tandis que les autres fixaient leurs nouveaux compagnons sans dire un seul mot. Fao sentait une inexplicable nostalgie s'emparer de lui alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur le dos du jeune homme et une petite silhouette enfantine vient se transposer sur la silhouette adulte. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être… !

Téppei contemplait le « meneur » pour une toute autre raison que le violoniste. Le jeune homme l'intriguait et sa beauté fragile le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les yeux de givre du jeune homme lui rappelaient étrangement la Sibérie qu'il avait un jour survolée en compagnie d'X lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas envie de rester sur l'ile de Kamui à ne rien faire. Le même bleu clair si intense et perçant que l'épaisse couche de glace caressée par les rayons du soleil et de la lune. Ses prunelles froides et dénuées d'émotions l'avaient violemment attiré comme leur propriétaire. Il était magnifique. Jamais le porteur de l'éclat du soleil n'avait vu de jeune homme aussi beau… Il rougit en se mettant une gifle mentale. Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées sur lui qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Bon, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes mais tout de même ! Il secoua la tête et continua sa séance de « _matage_ » intensif en réfléchissant aux événements à venir… Quelques sortes d'ennemis allaient-ils devoir affronter ? D'autres questions s'enchainèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne trouve encore de réponses. Téppei flatta l'encolure de X et un bout de poème lui revient à l'esprit alors que ses yeux bruns glissaient sur le dos du jeune homme à la chevelure ébène.

- [ _Toi qui me transperce de tes yeux de glace,_

_Jamais de te contempler –mon amour- je ne me lasse._

_Alors que le soleil caressait ton visage endormi,_

_Mon doux amour, j'effleure tes lèvres rougies…_ ]

**Fin de l'épisode**

* * *

Moi : Niak Niak Niak ! *_se marre comme une folle_*

Téppei : Oh... Attends ! Je suis attiré par ton perso ?!

Moi : Hé ouais ! xD Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez enfin comment il s'appel ! *_tin tin_*

Evanglyne : Suspens...

Téppei : Me dis pas que tu sais, toi ?!

Evanglyne : Siiiiii xD *_sourire de psychopathe* _

Téppei : On a pas fini d'ne baver... Bon laissez des reviews et rendez-vous au prochain épisode !


End file.
